User talk:Kaitsuga
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to 僕がモンスターになった日 (Boku ga Monster ni Natta Hi)! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Amandelen Re: Snow Fairy Story Hello, First of all, welcome to the wiki! I hope you have a good time here! You're also correct, there was a mistake in the romaji on Snow Fairy Story. Thank you for noticing! I've corrected it now. We try our best to filter out any mistakes in lyrics, but sometimes they unfortunately do filter through, so it's always nice to have someone who looks through them and corrects them. Feel free to correct any other mistakes you find if you feel up to it! However do keep in mind that while some older pages still have it, we do not capitalise katakana words anymore (so for コーヒー, you would write koohii in the romaji instead of KOOHII). Also, if を is used as a particle, we prefer it transcribed as "o" instead of "wo". There are some guidelines which you might want to read to make editing easier, for example the Song Article Guideline and the Translation Guidelines, but if you don't really plan on ever making bigger edits (ex: adding translations, making a page yourself), it's not really necessary. Thank you again for noticing the mistake. If you have any other questions, feel free to contact me again. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 08:17, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Hello again. Of course I'll help you with a page if you want me to. I'll check over it once you're done and tell you what could be improved (if there is anything). It would be nice if you could add either the WIP template ( ) or the WIP category to the page, though. This way it's easier for me to find. But don't stress too much if you aren't able to the first time you make a page. Also, please keep that only the translations from these translators are accepted on this wiki. It's kind of unfortunate, but it's the only way to keep this wiki reliable. Furthermore, you probably know this already, but be sure to check if the song isn't on the wiki yet. It would be a shame if you page has to be removed (the general rule is that we keep the older page as that's the most finished one) because it already has a page. Lastly, I'm nowhere fluent in Japanese myself, and while making romaji is almost never a problem (since you can check it by listening to the song, although sometimes the spacing I use might be a bit off), I can't really help you if you want to translate Japanese to English. If you have questions regarding translations, you could try to ask ElectricRaichu or Damesukekun, as they're both (close to) fluent in Japanese. I am fluent in English though, so if I spot any mistakes in your English I'll point them out to you! You made some small mistakes in your last message: it's "if something isn't well organized, or written," and not "or writed,". Furthermore, while I'm not entirely sure if it's grammatically wrong, "telling me which mistakes I make" sound more like something a native would say than "tell me which mistakes I made" in that sentence. "Also, to signify an extra message after your first message, you use "P.S." from the Latin "Postscript", and not PD. It might also be a good idea to use a bit more periods (a dot at the end of a sentence) to make it easier to read: "Hi again, as I said before, I'm trying to learn, and I think the music is a good place for practice: Well, going to the point, if I try and make a page about a new song, would you mind checking it and tell me which mistakes I make?" could also be written as "Hi again. as I said before, I'm trying to learn, and I think the music is a good place for practice. Well, going to the point, if I try and make a page about a new song, would you mind checking it and telling me which mistakes I make?" which would make it easier to read for most English-speakers. Another example would be "Again, if something isn't well organized, or written, it would be awesome if you point me in the right direction. I'm not a native speaker, but I want to be fluent on English as well" instead of "Again, if something isn't well organized, or writed, it would be awesome if you point me in the right direction, as I'm not a native speaker, but I want to be fluent on English as well". Making long sentences is a quite normal thing to do, though. I used to do it as well when I first began learning English as it's quite normal in my mother tongue to make long sentences. I actually still make really long sentences from time to time. However, overall your English is quite good and it's easy to understand, so you're on the right path! Anyway, if the corrections I made to your English came over as rude or you felt bad because of the way I phrased them, please do tell me. I try to do it polity, but it's kind of hard since correcting someone over text quickly looks mean. I'll try to phrase them in another way if you want me to! Also, I apologize for the long message. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 09:35, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Hello, I'm glad my corrections were easy to understand and that they didn't come over as rude. Thank you for giving me feed back on them! As for your English, the sentence "my spacing in romaji is bad and that let some words mistaken" is a bit weirdly phrased. I think "my spacing of romaji is bad and because of that some words are wrong" or "my spacing of romaji is bad and because of that some words end up being wrong" would work a bit better. Other than that I found nothing else, though. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask them! =) Amandelen (talk) 13:38, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Hello, You're correct. It's likely just a typo (h and n are quite close to each other). I corrected it! Thank you for pointing it out =). Have a nice day! Amandelen (talk) 16:29, November 2, 2017 (UTC)